


Hot Cocoa on a Summer Night

by AkozuHeiwa



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Bonding, But only a little, Crushes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Wizards, You know I had to - Freeform, come at me bro, soft, this is just some really self-indulgent post wizards kreamus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkozuHeiwa/pseuds/AkozuHeiwa
Summary: Shortly after the fight with the Arcane Order and everyone leaving for home, Krel receives a call from a surprising person and ends up going out for late-night breakfast.(In other words, an excuse for some soft boys after Wizards)
Relationships: Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Hot Cocoa on a Summer Night

Krel walks home alone from Steve’s house. Steve had offered to drive him, but his friend is clearly exhausted and desperate to change out of his suit of armour, so Krel declines the offer with a smile. He wraps his arms around himself, still shivering despite the hot summer air, and tilts his head up to look at the stars. He hopes Aja is settling back in okay. He hasn’t heard from her yet, but then it’s only been a few hours. Hasn’t it? He doesn’t know how long he was frozen. It could have been days. He doesn’t have any panicking texts from Aja, though, so it must have been hours.

Would she have even noticed?

Krel physically shakes his head to shake off the thought. He opens the door to the house, clinging still to some sense of normalcy even though he could have just as easily stepped through the shattered window. Without Mother, the house and ship can’t repair themselves. The power is still out. Krel hasn’t had time to hook it to the city’s power grid or boot up the ship’s back-up power. His decision to stay was last minute, and while he doesn’t regret it, he does wish he’d thought ahead.

He makes his way to his room – one of the few still completely intact – and curls up in his bed, under his covers. It’s so cold. Are the others still this cold? They were in ice longer, because they were deemed important enough to take and he was left behind. Or is it just him? Temperatures on Akiridion-5 are regulated, so it never gets very cold or very hot, but he’s heard his friends speak of something called snow as if it’s normal. So maybe he’s the only one still cold.

His phone buzzes. It startles him so badly he almost falls out of bed, but he pulls it out and looks at it. The screen is cracked from today’s fight and the number flashing is unfamiliar. Steve told him not to answer unfamiliar numbers, but he’s curious so he does anyway.

“Hello?” he says.

“Krel?” Seamus’s voice replies. Krel is too surprised to respond at first. “Sorry – I – Steve gave me your number, like, weeks ago, but I never used it because – that’s not important. Sorry.”

“Seamus,” Krel finally manages. “How is space camp?”

“Home, now,” says Seamus. “Got here just in time for the giant alien. Sorry. Akiridion.”

“Oh,” says Krel, “sorry about that.”

“Not gonna lie, finding out aliens are real was the highlight of my summer,” says Seamus. “Sorry. Anyway, I – wanted to call to check on you.”

“Check on me?”

“Yeah,” says Seamus. “I saw the giant castle stuff going on. I mean, everyone did. Figured you might have been involved.”

“I was, at the end,” says Krel. “I don’t really know the full story.”

“I’m sure it’s a doozy,” says Seamus. There’s a short, awkward silence. “How are you holding up?”

"Fine," Krel lies, because it's what Seamus probably wants to hear and Krel is not that bad off compared to his friends. Sure, he's still cold, parts of his body numb or aching from the ice, but he didn't die like Douxie. Yes, he has bruises and dried blood on his forehead that he hasn't managed to bring himself to clean off, but he didn’t turn to stone like Jim. And maybe none of his friends had checked to see if he was okay until now, but why should they, when they all had it so much worse? He was only there for the end of it. He wasn’t the one that needed checking on.

"Krel? Krel, you still with me?"

"Sorry," Krel says. "I – what do you humans say? – spaced out for a secton there."

“Don’t worry about it,” says Seamus. Another silence. The Earth bugs outside Krel’s house chirp loudly. “Hey, uh – I know it’s really late, but I know this waffle place that’s open and – do you wanna maybe grab something there with me?”

On the one hand, Krel’s bed is warm and comfortable, but on the other… Aja will be busy talking to Steve tonight, and Krel can’t take that away from him. He needs someone and if anyone can help him it’s Aja. Ricky is still with Zoe, because she needed more time to fix him, and honestly he and Lucy are great but they aren’t the best support system. Krel really, really doesn’t want to be alone right now.

“I’d like that,” he says quietly. “Where is it?”

“I can come pick you up,” says Seamus. “Uh, text me your address and I’ll be there in like five. Unless you’re across town, but you live close to Steve, don’t you? So I’ll be there in like five.”

“See you then,” Krel says.

The call ends. Krel takes a few moments to add Seamus as a contact and realise he doesn’t know his own address. He needs to learn that. He needs to learn a lot. What was he thinking? He doesn’t know how to survive on his own on a still-unfamiliar planet.

As promised, it’s only a few mekrons before Seamus arrives. Krel walks out to the living room in time to see him pull up and get out of his car. He walks outside, wonders if he should lock the door, and ultimately decides there’s no point. The windows are totally shattered. Anyone could walk in anyway.

Seamus seems momentarily surprised to see Krel in Akiridion form, but Krel’s too tired to bother with changing. He smiles and waves as Seamus approaches.

“Knew you weren’t fine,” he mumbles, fingers lightly brushing the wound on his forehead. Krel hisses at the contact, but then he sees a faint glow out of the corner of his eye and the sting fades away and his headache lessens.

“You’re a wizard,” says Krel, “like Douxie.”

“Figures Douxie was involved, he’s always involved in shit,” grumbles Seamus. “Yeah. Figured there’s no point hiding it from you.”

“I didn’t know you knew Douxie.”

“I study at the bookstore a lot,” says Seamus. “Or I did. I saw it burned down. Something to do with the flying castles?”

Krel shrugs. “I don’t know. I was only there for the end.”

“Just being there for the end beat you up like this?”

“I’m not good at fighting.”

“Well,” says Seamus, “no more fighting tonight. Just pancakes, waffles, and a criminal amount of cheap maple syrup.”

“I have no idea what wa-fulls or may-pull syrup is,” says Krel.

“A crime against Akiridion-kind,” says Seamus, throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him to the car. “We’re going to remedy that right now.”

Krel chuckles despite himself. Seamus opens the door and nods for him to get in. Human cars are pretty neat. Krel hasn’t been in that many. Seamus climbs in the other side and turns the key. Krel flinches as the cold air buffets his face. Seamus glances at him, then messes with some of the unfamiliar controls. The air stops.

“Too cold?” he says. “Sorry, it’s hot as fuck tonight so I had the A/C on full-blast.”

“Sorry,” mumbles Krel. “I am still cold from earlier.”

“That’s not worrying at all,” Seamus mumbles. Krel shrugs again and glances out the window to watch the houses pass by. This part of town was undisturbed by the Arcane Order. A lot of town was. The apocalypse didn’t end up involving everyone like the last two. Lucky them.

They park at an unfamiliar restaurant maybe ten minutes from Krel’s house. One of the LED letters is out. Krel could fix that for them, easily. He forgot to bring money. Maybe he will offer to fix their light instead.

He follows Seamus inside, arms wrapped around himself, trying to suppress his shivering. Seamus smiles at the tired-looking man up front.

“Table for two, please,” he says. “I know you’re packed.”

“Utterly and completely,” says the man dryly. “Take your pick. Here are your menus. Someone will be right with you to take your order.”

“Thanks,” says Seamus. Krel lets him lead him to a table and they sit, across from each other. Seamus flips through his menu too fast to actually be reading it. Krel glances down at his, but he’s tired and the English swims unfamiliarly on the page.

“What’s good here?” Krel asks.

“You should try their waffles,” says Seamus. “And a hot cocoa. It’s not, like, the best cocoa in the universe, but it’s still my childhood. Warm, too. You look like you need it.”

Krel nods. A waiter comes over and smiles and asks for their order, her eyes lingering on Krel longer than Krel likes. Seamus glances at him with sharp blue eyes then smiles deceptively calmly.

“Yeah, hi,” he says, pointedly drawing the attention to himself. “We’re both getting waffles and hot cocoa. Put extra marshmallows on his, would you?”

“Right away, sir, will that be all?”

“Yep, that’ll be all, thanks.” Seamus’s smile never wavers. The waiter takes their menus leaves with one last glance at Krel. Seamus leans on his arms on the table. “Sorry about that. They shouldn’t stare.”

“It’s alright,” says Krel.

“Hey, so, um…” Seamus trails off. He raps his fingers on the table and sighs. “Listen. I want to apologise.”

Krel blinks at him, a little confused. “Apologise?”

“For how I treated you.” He meets Krel’s eyes, the sincerity shining through. Human eyes are pretty, or maybe it’s just Seamus’s, because Krel never noticed that before. “I was a total ass, and it wasn’t fair to you. I was wrong. You’re smart and kind and awesome. You do belong here. Earth and Arcadia are your home, as long as you want them to be, and I’m glad you’re here. I’m sorry.”

Even through the cold, Krel can feel his cheeks heat up. Oh. He never actually expected an apology. That Seamus had even called him had been a surprise. He also didn’t expect the words in the apology. “I’m glad you’re here.” It’s… really nice to hear.

“Uh, apology accepted,” he says.

“Friends?’ Seamus asks.

He smiles, ear-to-ear as the humans say – another friend. “Yeah. Friends.”

The waiter returns with their food and hot cocoa and sets it down in front of them. The waffle looks kinda almost like a much thicker pancake shaped into a grid and drenched in brown liquid and a big square of butter. Krel can’t see what the cocoa looks like for all the small, puffed white things on top.

“Bon appetit,” says Seamus. Krel gives him a baffled look and he laughs. “It’s like – enjoy your meal.”

“Oh,” says Krel. “Then, uh, bon appetit?”

Seamus laughs again before cutting into his waffle. Krel takes a sip of his hot cocoa. He’s pleasantly surprised, and the warmth of the drink helps a lot more than he expected, more than just hiding under his blankets did.

“Pretty good, huh?” says Seamus. “They add cinnamon. That’s their secret.”

“It’s very good,” says Krel.

“Try the waffle.” Seamus gestures with his fork, a bite of waffle still on it. Krel carefully cuts off a bite of his and tries it – it’s good. Fluffy and sweet but different from pancakes. He should see if Lucy could figure out how to make these.

“Tasty,” he says. “Thank you. For showing this to me.”

“Late-night breakfast food,” says Seamus. “And it’s after midnight, so we might as well call it breakfast.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Krel says.

“Sure it is. It’s a meal in the morning.”

“But isn’t breakfast to break the fast? That is what the word means, correct?”

“Pshh, do I look like an etymologist to you?” says Seamus. “Leave the words to the linguists, I’m happy with my numbers and nebulas.”

“I did some research on Earthen views of the universe.” Krel takes another bite and swallows before continuing. “You’re very behind. I can give you access to Akiridion databases, if you want.”

“Wait, for real?” says Seamus, eyes lighting up.

“Sure,’ says Krel. “Just don’t go spreading stuff around. Technically, it’s illegal for me to help you achieve space travel and all that. You have to do that on your own. Loth is looking into loopholes, though, since Gaylen was from Earth and he created our planet, so _technically_ Earth should be already listed as a planet capable of interstellar travel.”

Seamus is starry-eyed and smiling so widely his freckled cheeks must hurt. “I want to know _everything_.”

“Next time I visit Akiridion-5, maybe you can come,” Krel offers.

“I might actually die,” says Seamus, “but at least I’d die happy.”

Krel laughs. The unbearable cold is starting to disappear, and the aches and pains are fading into the background. This is what Krel’s been missing out on his whole life. He never knew having friends could be so wonderful.

“This is really nice,” he says quietly.

“We should do it more often,” says Seamus. “Maybe not at this hour, though. If you want, tomorrow we could grab burgers or something for lunch.”

“I’d like that,” says Krel.

“It’s a date!” Seamus freezes, mug lifted halfway to his mouth, face rapidly turning a deep scarlet that highlights his freckles. “I mean – that’s to say – it’s a – hang-out time where we will be hanging out. Yes.”

Krel covers his mouth to hide his giggle. Seamus awkwardly sips his cocoa, avoiding Krel’s eyes.

“It’s a date,” he says.

Seamus finally glances at him and smiles. A few moments later it falls again, and he puts his mug down. “Your house didn’t look so hot. Do you need help with it? Or, like, a place to stay?”

“I should be fine, although I would not mind the help,” says Krel. “Steve and Toby have both already told me I could live with them. So did Señor Uhl, but there’s no way I’m doing _that_.”

Seamus shudders. “Live with Señor Uhl? Ugh, yeah, no way, man. It’s bad enough having Spanish with him.”

“Once I fix up the Mothership’s systems, even if I can’t return the AI, it should be very easy to fix the camouflage matrix and make the house look presentable again,” says Krel. “I’m lucky I programmed the transduction into my serrator, or I’d be Akiridion all the time. And… people stare.”

“They shouldn’t,” says Seamus, “but I guess I get it. You’re beautiful in both forms.”

He slaps a hand to his mouth. Krel’s face burns. He’s never been called beautiful before. It’s – unexpected, to say the least, but it makes his core buzz warmly in his chest. And it’s not even because he’s an extra-terrestrial. Both forms, Seamus had said.

“Thank you,” he says shyly.

“I’m making this all sorts of awkward,” says Seamus. “Sorry.”

“No,” says Krel. “It’s not awkward.”

Seamus uses a spoon to scoop out one or two of the – what did he call them? – marshmallows from his cocoa and pop them in his mouth. Krel tilts his head and mimics him, and Seamus laughs, face still tinted pink.

“Are you feeling a little better?” he asks.

“A lot,” admits Krel. He’s warmer now, inside and out, and the aches are easier to ignore now. He’s sure he’ll feel them again after he and Seamus part ways again, but for now it’s almost possible to forget the past couple of confusing and stressful hours.

“I’m glad,” says Seamus. “I wasn’t sure if you had anyone to check in on you. I figured most of your friends were in just as deep, so…”

“Yeah,” says Krel. “Thank you. It… means a lot.”

“Anytime, seriously,” says Seamus. “Although I’m hoping we can be done with apocalypses. I think three is _plenty_.”

“Heh, I hope so too,” says Krel. He finishes off his waffle and focuses on his hot chocolate again with another big sip. When he lowers the mug Seamus laughs, then tries to stop laughing to explain, fails to stop laughing, and instead pulls out his phone and takes a picture to show him. Krel can’t help but laugh as well at the image of himself, foam from the hot cocoa on his upper lip.

“Wait, wait, wait,” says Seamus. He takes a big sip of his hot cocoa and comes away with a matching strip of cocoa foam on his upper lip. “Now we’ve both got hot cocoa ‘staches. Hang on.”

He holds his phone out and leans over the table, closer to Krel, and gestures for Krel to do the same. A selfie, as Mary calls them. Krel’s happy to oblige, smiling for the camera and trying not to laugh like Seamus earlier.

“Got it!” says Seamus. “I’ll send it to you. Mom and I used to do this all the time.”

“Humans are funny,” Krel says.

“Like you didn’t do silly things as a kid!”

“I have the right of silencing myself.”

Seamus barks out another laugh. “Right to remain silent, Krel, not right of silencing myself.”

“Close enough,” Krel says.

Seamus smiles again, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the motion. He wipes off his “hot cocoa ‘stache” and Krel does the same. He has to admit it looked funny on both of them. He wishes he had something silly like that in his childhood. He has many fond memories, but nothing like this.

“I’m glad you stayed,” Seamus says softly. “And I’m glad you agreed to come out here. This late. I’m glad we’re friends, now.”

“Me too,” says Krel. He smiles mischievously. “You know… you’re okay.”

Seamus laughs, cheeks dusting pink again, freckles on his skin the reverse of a clear night sky, dark on light. “You’re pretty okay yourself.”

The day doesn’t seem so bad anymore. It’s still a lot, and confusing, and the injuries are not gone, but for now he can ignore them and focus on the here and now, where it’s no longer cold and his new friend thinks he’s beautiful. Krel never wants to leave.

“Dessert?” Seamus offers, as if the waffles weren’t sweet enough.

Krel smiles. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of y'all know me by now, you had to have been expecting something.
> 
> Anyway I'm sad we didn't get any Seamus in Wizards (because I high-key wanted to see him at Hex Tech) so I wrote a canon-compliant coda to the show with some very soft Kreamus fluff because I really love them, okay? So I hope y'all enjoyed!!! <3


End file.
